


set me free

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Held Down, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rough Sex, Some angst, angsty fluff, because pierreus is soft, but also feelings sex, football monthly prompt, i am soft, lots of feelings, my heart is a gentle being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: ‘I need to feel you.’ Marco whispers and Auba doesn’t understand





	set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingosarepink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/gifts).



> Written for the September prompt: Held Down.
> 
> you thought [this](https://manaholic-mongolian.tumblr.com/post/164843557386/casisbackint0wn-auba-via-instagram-and-marcos) would happen and i wouldn't somehow write about it? good joke, i've only waited since Auba's birthday and angsted for 84 years for them to start being cute on social media again.
> 
> For flamingosarepink: for suffering on this pierreus island with me and for being the most patient as marco and auba muddle (very slowly) through part two of ne me quitte pas - this is what would have happened in that story if marco had gotten his head out of his ass (aka no divorce lol)

Auba holds onto a timid sort of hope when he’s coming home. The post was a long shot but Marco should know what it meant. What he meant when he said he’s always back in Dortmund in the end.

His heart sinks when all the lights inside the house are out. He changes out of his clothes and goes to the game room, tired and unable to fathom what his next move should be. Maybe, he'll drive over to Marco's after a nap. Marco had kissed him after gamescom and it seemed like his summer-long string of apologies was finally starting to get through to him.

He’d hoped this would show Marco that he’s making a promise, another one, this time with witnesses. He was really stupid to fuck up his first promise to stay by Marco’s side. He didn’t think Marco would see his transfer request as an indication to break up. It had broken his heart when Marco asked him if that is what he wanted.

Leaving Marco was never on the table.

He can see now that the very veins in Marco’s body runs black and yellow. And Auba is in this 100% with him in every way.

Auba sees the light from the tv flickering, doesn’t remember leaving them on.

His heart melts at the sight of Marco dozing softly on the couch, the game over blinking on the screen, casting a giant red glow across Marco’s face.

He gently runs his hands through Marco’s hair, cups his cheek and watches him blink awake against the palm of his hand.

‘Good morning.’ Auba says and kisses him before Marco can say anything else. Marco draws him in sleepily, trying to get up as Auba leans in, settling in between Marco’s legs. Auba doesn’t try to pretend he doesn’t desire him in this moment. Auba desires Marco at every moment of every day and his fingers run up Marco’s shirt, arms wrapping around him to pull Marco closer to his body.

Marco moans softly and murmurs ‘good morning’ against his mouth. It’s evening out but Marco is too groggy to tell, too swept up by Auba’s kisses to notice. He lets Auba draw his t-shirt over his head and pull him in until Auba is the one sitting on the couch with Marco’s knees on either side of him.

Thinking about how he’s gotten into this position is too complicated for Marco but he enjoys that it’s happened. That Auba knows how to hold him and move him, share pleasure with him. Auba’s hands are kneading his butt slowly and Marco sighs into his mouth again.

Auba is going slow, touch soft, it’s too careful.

‘Auba,’ he murmurs and physically pushes Auba back when he doesn’t seem to hear Marco, ‘Auba!’ he says, his voice is still a little hoarse with sleep and Auba retracts immediately. Marco holds onto him so he can’t go far. Auba chances running his hands up Marco’s back again and Marco arches into it, body rolling against Auba’s palms.

‘What is it,’ Auba whispers, voice incredibly low, ‘do you want to talk about it?’

And Marco immediately shakes his head, straightens out the creases of Auba’s forehead with his thumb. They need to talk about them and their relationship at some point. But right now Marco needs just this, the feeling of Auba underneath him, real and solid, to reassure him that at the end of the day he’ll always come back.

That they’ll be alright.

‘I need to feel you.’ Marco whispers and Auba doesn’t understand. Marco takes Auba’s hands and puts them around his waist, he presses down on them until Auba understands and tightens his hold.

Marco breathes in slowly, bringing their foreheads together, ‘harder Auba.’ he whispers and Auba finally gets it, digs his fingers in hard enough to bruise. Marco lets out a shaky breathe, his hold around Auba’s shoulders faltering at Auba’s tight grip around him. He grinds on Auba with intent, slow but hard, ‘yeah, like that.’

Auba lets Marco continue for a few moments, gives them both the time to get hard between soft pecks and hard, needy thrusts of their hips.

‘C’mon, bed.’

The trek up to the bedroom is solemn, heavy and Auba would be antsy if not for Marco’s fingers curled loosely around his, leading the way. He stops Marco and pulls him back, presses him against the wall, pushes his biceps into them. Marco doesn’t even resist, lets Auba control the kiss, control him and moans prettily when he does it so well.

Marco blinks at him dazed when Auba pulls away and this time its Auba who has to lead him the few meters to the bedroom. Marco pulls on his shirt until Auba takes it off and they have to kiss that way again, bare skin against bare skin, the heat between them scorching, almost unbearable.

Auba pushes Marco’s pants and boxers off his hips in one go, lets him step out of them before shoving him down into the bed, Marco goes easily, slithers up to nestle against the pillows, legs already spread for Auba to fit between them.

Auba pushes his knees up, marvels at the pretty sight Marco makes, flushed all over, so open and vulnerable for him, before taking him into his mouth. Marco tries to arch up into it but Auba holds his hips against the bed, makes it impossible for him to move. Marco moans get louder as he struggles against him unsuccessfully.

Auba looks up at him and grins, taking his cock in deeper, until he’s all the way down and swallows around the head. Marco’s eyes roll into the back of his head. There are multiple imprints of Auba’s fingers against his hips that will take different shades of purple tomorrow and suddenly Auba can’t wait either.

Auba rolls him around onto his stomach and Marco is ready for it, his hands already clasped behind his back, Auba just has to pull on them until they’re stretched to the point of hurting a little, knows he’s doing well when Marco moans particularly loud.

‘I got you babe,’ he whispers against Marco’s ear, biting it at the end. Marco curses, seems to relax in Auba’s hold, like he’s finally, finally letting himself go, along with all the pain, stress and anguish.

‘Fuck me.’ he says, ‘just do it, now.’ he pleads and Auba is very tempted but Marco is spread out for him on his knees. He keeps Marco’s hands together with just one hand, soothes out the back of his injured knee.

This time Marco curses at him, not out of desire, ‘just forget about that, Auba I _need_ you.’ Auba breathes deeply, against the pure shot of desire that courses through him at Marco’s desperation.

‘Marco, Marco,’ he sighs, pushes his cock against the crack of his ass, lets the wetness from his precome spread against the cheeks, ‘I need you too.’ He hopes Marco can tell how much because Auba could never begin to _explain_.

Suddenly, the uncertainty from the past couple of months hits him hard across the chest and Auba is unable to keep this up, this facade of control because he’s just as big a mess as Marco is.

Marco seems to clue in to the change in mood since he breaks free of Auba’s loosened grip on him and turns around to kiss him, rolls them around so Marco is on top now.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Auba has calmed down under the gentle ministrations of Marco's hands on him, until they both can start to believe in themselves, in their love once more.

Auba flips them around again, Marco on his stomach, face pressed into the sheets, slightly more patient this time. Auba lays him down flat until the pressure is off Marco’s knees and prepares him using a generous amount of lube.

When Marco is arching off the bed, moaning continuously, Auba rolls a condom on, presses Marco’s legs together. It will be incredibly tight this way but Marco wants it rough, Auba thinks he can take it.

Auba starts to push in slowly and Marco breathes through his nose sharply, ‘you can slide in babe,’ Marco assures when Auba doesn’t do as he’s told, ‘I’m ready for it, you won’t hurt me.’ Auba gives in, because it’s what his instincts are telling him to do and it’s what Marco is telling him to do.

Marco, that liar, makes a pained sound but he has it covered even before Auba can start feeling guilty, ‘that feels so good, babe. You’re so good babe. Fuck me, fuck me how you want to.’ This time when Auba loses control, it’s good, it’s driven by pleasure. Auba feels a deep level of satisfaction just from the fact that he’s chasing his pleasure inside Marco, that Marco lets him, that Marco wants him to.

He presses down hard on Marco’s hands clasped behind his back and his shoulder until Marco is unable to move even an inch on his own free will.

Auba wants, wants, wants.

Auba wants the imprints of his hand on the centre of Marco’s back, underneath his neck where he's holding him down. He’s suddenly tempted to wrap his hands fully around Marco’s neck. Marco yells when Auba’s fingers brush against his nape, he’s already choking from the pleasure and Auba is so close to doing it with his hands too.

But Marco has a whole list of public appearances to make, the club makes sure to derive as much value as they can out of the wages they pay him when he’s injured. Auba manages to control his urges, focuses instead on the tight heat of Marco around him, his loud uncontrolled moans and the bright shade of red his skin is around the press of Auba’s hands.

Marco climaxes from Auba inside him and the sheets against his cock alone, cursing loudly and Auba feels deprived, yearns dearly to see the face Marco makes when he comes.

‘Le-let me see you,’ Marco demands and suddenly it’s Auba on his back, Marco is sliding the condom off him, has a hand wrapped tightly around him. Auba takes one look at Marco’s face, relaxed but eager and loses it, comes in ropes onto his own chest and abdomen. Marco kisses him softly through it, his eyes soft and full of wonder like Auba is the most beautiful thing on the planet.

Auba understands that look too well, feels the same way about Marco.

‘I love you.’ Marco says and it’s those words above anything else that finally lifts the pressure off Auba’s chest, the one he didn't know was there until it was gone.

‘I love you too.’

He’s so relieved for the permission to say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> come suffer with me on [tumblr](https://manaholic-mongolian.tumblr.com/) where i am always crying about pierreus - really - always. comments and kudos always loved and appreciated. also happy birthday to ao3 i guess im glad i wrote pierreus porn.


End file.
